


Motorized love

by TheRedWarmaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, F/F, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWarmaster/pseuds/TheRedWarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Girl learns about one of her mother's old hobbies, and has some fun while doing so.</p><p>My second story featuring Silly Girl.</p><p>Written for the first writers contest on Sinnergate. When you're done here, go check that shit out. Give my regards to Sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorized love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying to figure out the demographic of my public and you can help me with that!
> 
> If you could leave a comment telling me how you found this story, and perhaps your age and gender, I might write a better story next time.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could participate in this little experiment :)
> 
> Aside from that, any comment on the actual story is greatly appreciated. Knowing what you guys like and dislike will help both me and you.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your stay

“Sure I'm allowed to drive this!” said Iris as she stepped around the brand new motorcycle, “you weren't around yet when I earned it, but my license is still valid. Look, it says right here!”  
Sure enough, when Silly Girl looked at the crumpled piece of paper it had her mother's name on it. She chuckled and said, “wow, I'm impressed. I never figured you were the type for this.” 

“Neither did your father. At least not until the first time I drove him back to his apartment after class. Heh, that was a good one,” her mother responded. She was staring dreamily at her new motorcycle while gently running her fingers over the leather saddle. This piqued Silly's curiosity. Her parents relation wasn't open for much discussion in the family, so any chance to learn about it was a gift. Putting her hands on the saddle she leaned forward to look her mother in the eye and asked, “oh, what did he do?”

Her mother laughed heartily and responded, “it's not about what he did, it's about what I did. So we, your father and I and some friends, were walking down the campus, laughing, joking, complaining... when I asked your father whether he wanted a ride into the city. You see, I was lucky enough to have my own transport, but he and the others had to take the bus. He agreed gladly, no doubt hoping to score, without knowing I rode a motorcycle instead of a car. So I asked them to wait while I got my ride. I must admit, I was quite elated he had said yes, so I sprinted to where I had parked.

A few minutes later, I drove up to them. They hadn't recognized me yet. So I stopped alongside the group, pulled my helmet off, threw my hair around, gave my second helmet to your father and told him 'hey, ready for some real power between your legs'!”  
Silly had been listening attentively until now, but as her mother repeated the corny line she'd used years ago, she broke out in a fit of giggles. “Oh god, Mom, you've got to be kidding me. No way you said that.” 

“Sure I did! And it gets better. It took them a few moments to respond, but soon enough your father climbed behind me while the others laughed and hooted. But here comes the best part: he wasn't really sure where to put his hands, so I grab his wrists, pull him up against my back and put his arms around my middle,” Iris said with a confident smirk on her face. She turned and leaned back against the motor, continuing her story with a proud grin. “Then I lean back a bit and say 'move with me and hold on tightly. Don't be afraid, I'm not some ditz on her first time'. Then I put my helm back on and open up the throttle, zipping away with a roaring engine. It was a beautiful day for riding; the sun was out and traffic was low, we could make some real speed. And I think I left your father with the worst case of blueballs he ever had when I dropped him off at his place. That ride is in my absolute top five of most exciting rides I've ever made.”.

Iris looked away, apparently deciding that she'd revealed enough of her early adulthood. Her daughter stood next to her, biting her lower lip in awe of her mother.  
“That's unreal Mom. Now I see where my sister gets her moxy,” Silly said as she stepped in front of her mother. She put her hands on the other woman’s hips and gave her a hug, murmuring, “you sure know how to rock.”  
“Aw honey, I was young and about to give my secret crush a ride. I might have been a bit on overdrive at the time. Aside from that, you don't give yourself enough credit. You've got quite some spirit yourself,” the older woman answered before giving her daughter a slap on the ass.  
That sent a shiver through Silly's body. The younger girl looked up at her mother with surprise while developing a beet red blush, before looking away with a smile. “Yeah, I guess I'm not a total doofus,” she conceded.  
“You know what, I'll go get the protective gear from the attic and take you out for a ride on this baby. I'll show you what real driving is like,” her mother said with a growl and a predatory grin.

About five minutes later they entered Silly's bedroom. As her mother put the box she was holding on her desk, Silly sat down on her bed, feeling her stomach tingle with excitement. She looked at her mother struggle with opening the box, when she noticed the label: ' Abby's and Iris' gear'. She would have to ask her mother about that later. “Aha, yes, this should do,” Iris said triumphantly as she pulled the box open. She lifted some stuff from it and threw it next to Silly on the bed. First a pair of shinguards, then a set of bracers; and lastly, a black and white reinforced leather jacket and matching pants.  
“These used to belong to a friend of mine, but I think they'll fit you just fine. I'll go put on my set and look for the helmet radios. Meet me outside when you're ready,” her mom said before giving a wink and walking out of the room with the box. Silly immediately tried on her new clothes. It was a close fit, but she got into them none the less. Just before leaving the room, her eyes fell on her nightstand and a wicked idea entered her mind. Would she do it? Sure she would. With a giggle, she pulled her pants back down.

It started off nice and slowly. They rode through their neighborhood at a leisurely pace, getting used to being together on two wheels. Silly was a quick learner, following her mother's instructions from the start, always maintaining a good grip around her mother's waist and leaning with her when taking a corner. Even the old helmet-to-helmet radio set still worked fine, despite it’s old age. However, this did nothing to soothe the knot of excitement in Silly's stomach. Being seated against her mother, her breasts pushing into her back, and with the powerful engine rumbling underneath her, she got a bit lightheaded. In hindsight it might have been a good idea to leave her extra package at home. Having her buttplug stretch her ass was pretty intense, given the circumstances. The constant rumble of the engine and the occasional bump in the road made it stimulate her back door constantly. It wasn’t easy to keep concentrated on the ride.

Soon enough Iris decided that her daughter was ready for the next step. She drove to the edge of the hood and took the up ramp unto the highway.  
It made the situation so much worse, yet so much better. Feelings Silly would normally not even notice became an intense rush. Gravity pulling her back and down, the wind rushing outside her helmet, zipping past cars at breakneck speed and the roar of the mighty engine below her. Every time her mother accelerated or braked, the buttplug pushed against the walls of her ass. If she hadn’t been overwhelmed by the new sensations, she would notice her panties where soaked. She could feel that wonderful tingling in her loins grow with each minute. She would not be able to hold herself back if they continued like this

Iris smiled as her daughter reacted to their wild ride. She felt her arms pulling tighter, moving up and pushing against the underside of her breasts. Over the helmet radio she could hear Silly's breathing deepen and quicken, until it reached a fever pitch.  
They reached a straight stretch in the road and with a mischievous chuckle, she opened the throttle even further, going well past the speed limit. With glee she heard her daughter moan loudly into the radio, crying out in orgasm, her grip pulling even tighter. It made her almost go over the edge as well. Almost.  
With a content smile, she took the off ramp as she felt Silly's grip slacken. “Hold on just a little longer honey,” she warned her daughter. She received a soft whimper in response.  
Yes, they were definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying to figure out the demographic of my public and you can help me with that!
> 
> If you could leave a comment telling me how you found this story, and perhaps your age and gender, I might write a better story next time.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could participate in this little experiment :)
> 
> Aside from that, any comment on the actual story is greatly appreciated. Knowing what you guys like and dislike will help both me and you.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your stay


End file.
